Y entonces, lo conocí
by Valeriia.Mqz
Summary: Los días son todos iguales en mi vida, sin gozo ni dolor, una monotomía constante que me estaba reventando la cabeza, hasta que lo conocí, ahora pienso en él, no es muy hablador pero me cae bien aunque aveces sea un monito imbecil, egocentrico, hijo de puta, pero lo importante es que me cae bien...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, mi nombre es Valeria pero llamenme val!, estoy por aqui subiendo una nueva historia, más bien la primera que voy a subir ¡Ah! Espero que les guste, es un VegeBulma, no me pude resistir amo a Vegeta, llevaba un tiempo pensando en comenzar a escribir una pero no me decidia, hasta ayer que se me ocurrio intentarlo y menos mal que la inspiración me llego jajaja, y resulto en "Y entonces, lo conoci...", bueno para no hacerla de tanto rollo los dejo, espero que lo disfruten *-***

**"Lalalalala" Acciones, pensamientos**

**"- Lalalalala.-" Dialogos**

CAPITULO1

Desperte sintiéndome pesada y con un dolor en el costado, creo que dormi mal, ¡genial!, ¿Por qué en los días importantes siempre me pasa esto?, a pesar de que ayer me dormi temprano para según yo despertar bien me siento de la mierda, me dan ganas de quedarme todo el dia acostada en cama sin saber nada del mundo, solo dormir, dormir y dormir, eso seria genial, pero lastimosamente no puede ser asi, Bulma tienes que despertar y levantarte, vamos hazlo se que puedes o al menos haz el intento. Escucho unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-¡Bulmita, querida despierta! Se te hace tarde… ¡Bulmita!...

Oh, no dios, no puede dejar de hacer eso al menos por un dia, ya soy un adulto, tengo 21 años y mi madre tiene que seguir despertándome, quiero decir, eso ya no es realmente necesario, yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma, de echo estaba a punto de levantarme.

- ¡Ya voy!.- Al fin se va.- Ush, parecía que quería derrumbar la puerta y reventarme los tímpanos, siempre me molesta con eso, ¡que no ve que ya soy una mujer independiente que hace sus cosas sola!.- murmuro para mi misma.

Me levanto como puedo, veo la hora.- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Las 8:46 a.m.!, ¡Es tardísimo, mi padre me matara!.- Corro hacia el baño y enciendo la ducha, me desnudo en un dos por tres y me comienzo a bañar a la velocidad de la luz, ja ja ja no, no tan rápido… Ojala pudiera, rayos, se supone que tengo que estar en la corporación a las 9, agh si mi mamá sabia que se me hacia tarde porque no me despertó antes, ahora gracias a su descuido alguien recibirá una fuerte reprimienda, y es que parece que no conoce a mi papá el se pone como un ogro siempre que llego tarde y hoy no será la excepción, incluso creo que hoy será peor, el me había dicho que hoy era importante que llegara temprano, supuestamente para presentarme a los ejecutivos de otra empresa que al parecer es muy importante, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Aguja?, ¿Ouija? No, ouija no, eso seria perturbador y raro, ah ¡Ya, lo tengo! Se llama Ouiji, ese sigue siendo un nombre raro , debe de ser un apellido también, creo que ya lo había escuchado antes pero no estoy segura. Rapidamente me enrollo en una toalla y me seco el cuerpo, menos mal que ayer se me ocurrio la genial idea de dejar mi ropa preparada, obvio a mi siempre se me ocurren ideas buenas para administrar mi tiempo ¡ja!, despues de terminar de vestirme y ponerme los zapatos me dirijo al tocador para cepillarme el cabello.- Esta hecho un lío, no me dara tiempo de secarlo con el secador, ni modo cabello hoy no es tu dia, tendre que dejarte secar solo.- Despues me pongo un poco de rímel y rubor, hoy sere Bulma natural, me vuelvo a ver la hora, apuesto que no ha pasado mucho yo siempre soy rápida, miro y son las…-¡¿9:16 a.m.?! ¡Papá me va a desheredar!.- Tomo mi bolso y mi teléfono, salgo corriendo escaleras abajo y me doy cuenta de algo .- ¡Olvide cepillarme los dientes!.- Menos mal que lo note a tiempo, subo corriendo de nuevo las escaleras y entro al baño apresurada, tomo el cepillo, la pasta y rápidamente me cepillo los dientes, me enjuago, me seco la barbilla y salgo corriendo de nuevo escaleras abajo pero antes vuelvo a ver la hora 9:19 a.m., tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar, antes de salir por la puerta mi mamá me llama.

- Bulmitaaa, ¿no vas a desayunar? Prepare tu desayuno favorito, arroz con pollo y papas al vapor…

- ¡Mamá ese es el desayuno que más odio! Y además ya no me queda tiempo.- Corro hacia mi auto, es un nuevo modelo de la corporación que aún no sale a la venta, claro, lo mejor para la nena de papá, rápidamente entre en el auto y arranque.- Haber Bulma piensa con la cabeza fría, si te vas por el camino de la derecha es más corto pero a esta hora de la mañana todo el mundo esta despierto asi que posiblemente te quedes barada ahí, y el camino de la izquierda es el más largo pero casi nadie usa esas calles asi que no se que hago pensando esto si ya decidi cual tomar.- ¡Diablos! Son las 9:24 a.m. y aun me falta para llegar, agh definitivamente hoy no es mi dia.- Me veo de reojo por el retrovisor.- Mi cabello es un desastre, piso el acelerador tengo que llegar más rápido, giro, veo la hora, giro, veo el retrovisor, giro, giro y estoy a punto de llegar, vuelvo a ver el reloj 9:28 a.m., moriré, me estaciono y me bajo corriendo del auto hacia el elevador, entro, pulso el botón del piso 12 que es el que da a las oficinas de mi padre y mía, y también la gran sala de juntas principal que es en donde quede con mi padre de vernos, miro el reloj de pared que esta ahí y son las 9:29 a.m., ¡estúpida música de fondo! Lo único que hace es ponerme mas nerviosa, llego a mi destino, las puertas se abren y salgo hecha una loca corriendo a la sala de juntas principal antes de entrar veo el reloj nuevamente y son 9:30 a.m. media hora de retardo y me veo asquerosa, entro y me encuentro con algo totalmente inesperado.

- ¿Dónde están todos? Ay, será que la junta ya haya acabado… Mi padre me matara.- Me lamento. Inspecciono la sala y efectivamente, no hay ningún ser viviente, asi que no me queda mas que enfrentar a mi padre asi que salgo y me dirijo a su oficina, antes de entrar tomo aire y hago un recuento de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar a las 9:00 a.m., haber… Se supone que iba a llegar el representante de esta empresa importante llamada Ouiji, creo, iban a firmar algunos documentos muy importantes para la empresa, palabras de mi padre, y de ahí en fuera no recuerdo, en el momento en que mi padre me lo dijo no estaba prestando atención, pensaba en Yamcha, ese idiota, por cierto hoy mismo lo terminare, ya estoy arta de el y de sus infidelidades, pero regresando al tema, no recuerdo nada más que haya dicho mi papá. Asi que es momento de enfrentarlo, toco a la puerta y escucho un "adelante" por parte de mi papá, entro y lo saludo con un.- Buenos días, papá ¿Como estas.- Y le dirijo mi sonrisa mas grande y encantadora aunque se que no va a funcionar con el.

- Bulma,¿A que hora te cite en la sala de juntas?.- Me dice con su muy conocida mirada pistolera.

- Lo se, papá. Lo siento, te juro que intente llegar temprano pero habia mucho trafico y me quede barada, despues tube que esperar por que al pareser hubo un accidente y pasaron unos manifestantes de una empresa que desconozco el nombre porque estaban cerrando la calle con motivo de una huelga laboral y luego el auto se apago solo y no quiso encender pero enserio intente llegar a tiempo, y tube que bajarme a arreglarlo, luego casi me atropellan y le grite a el tipo y llego la policía y se lo llevaron, pero enserio intente llegar a tiempo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- Se que no funcionara, nunca funciona bien mentir para mi.

- Bulma, me estas mintiendo.- Me dice seriamente.

- Sabia que no iba a funcionar, lo que enrealidad paso esque me quede dormida, lo siento papá, sabia que esta junta era muy importante para la empresa.- Talvez ser sincera funcione, talvez tambien algun dia llueva helado, talvez.

- Bulma...

- Si...

-Estas loca.- He inesperadamente mi papá se comenzo a reir, ¡De mí!, pero no eran ese tipo de risa de "ja ja ja que gracioso" esto era como un "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ASDDGGHHJ" ¡asi! Yo no sabia reaccionar ante la situacion asi que hice lo propio de mi y lo acompañe con una risa encantadora.

- Ja ja ja si Bulma es tan graciosa... Ush.- Eso sono deprimente de mi parte.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Bulma! JAJAJAJA Bulma hijita...- Estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, claro burlemonos de Bulma ella no se enojara por que es tonta ¡Y LE ENCANTA QUE SE BURLEN DE ELLA!.- Dime algo... ¿A que hora quedamos de encontrarno en la sala de juntas?.- Dijo aun tratando de calmar su ataque de risa.

- Hmm a... Las... 9 a.m.- Entrecerre la mirada.

- Cariño creo que estas confundida... Dije a las 11 a.m.- Y se volvio a reir de mi, ¡Esto es el colmo de la desconsideracion! Y yo estaba furiosa.

- Creo que... Necesito romper algo.- Estaba trando de controlarme, bien Bulma, inhala y exhala, respira paz y exhala amor, respira paz y exhala amor.- Respira paz y exhala amor.- Respira paz y exhala amor.

- ¿Que dices, Bulmita?.- Vaya al fin se controlo.

- Digo que... Regreso a las 11 a.m.- Tengo que ir a enjuiciar al culpable de me haya pasado esto.

- No, cariño, ya que estas aqui sera mejor que te explique bien de que se va a tratar este convenio, y espero que esta vez si me prestes atención.- ¿Que fue lo que dijo? Rayos, me distraje de nuevo.

- Papá, necesito ir a arreglar el asunto que me distrae.- Terminar Yamcha, sin duda, justo en este momento.

- Lo siento, Bulmita, lo que tengas que hacer sera mejor que lo soluciones por un texto o una llamada.- Agh.

- De acuerdo, papá, en un momento vuelvo.- Salgo al corredor.

Saco mi telefono, abro Whatsapp, busco a Yamcha y cuando lo encuentro comienzo a escribir "Yamcha, terminamos, Bye", creo que eso suena algo seco considerando que fuimos novios desde los 16, de acuerdo talvez le tenga que poner algo más "Yamcha, terminamos porque eres un imbecil, infiel, hijo de puta, Bye" , claro asi esta mejor, ya era hora de acabar con ese canalla, la Gran Bulma Briefs se merece algo mucho mejor, jum. Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso a la oficina de mi papá.

- Ya, solucionado, papá.- Me siento y espero paciente mente.

- Bueno, te explico, este es un convenio entre la Corporación Capsula y la Corporación Ouiji...

- ¿La Corporación Ouiji? ¿Acaso es una nueva corporación tecnologica?.

- No cariño, la Corporación Ouiji es una muy importante empresa tecnologica en la Capital del Norte, y planean cambiar su cede para aca en la Capital del Oeste.

- Ah... Y el convenio es ¿para?...

- Ellos saben que aca nosotros somos una empresa muy reconocida y no quieren tener inconvenientes con nosotros, asi que este convenio es para una unión.

- ¿Una unión? ¡¿Planeas fusionar Corp. Capsula con ellos y no me lo habias contado?!.

- No, no es asi, ellos seguiran siendo ellos y nosotros tambien seguiremos siendo nosotros , es para evitar confrontaciones, he estado relacionandome con ellos y estudiando su Corporación, y talvez en un futuro seria muy benefactorio una fusión, pero ahora solo es un convenio, ellos no tocaran a nuestros clientes y nosotros le dejamos el camino libre para hacerse de nuevos, asi de facil.

- Oh, bueno, eso... Suena... Bien...

- Es más que bien, Bulmita.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Bulma, el Sr. Ouiji y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, solo que habiamos perdido contacto, planeamos seriamente una fusion en un futuro, asi que sera mejor que trates de llevarte bien con el y con su familia.

- De acuerdo, papá, eso no sera problema, soy La Gran Bulma Briefs y soy encantadora.- Claro que lo soy.

- Eso espero, Bulma, ya casi estan por llevar, ahora hazme el favor de ir a arreglar ese cabello de morticia a menos que consideres asustar como una tactica de encanto.- Me esta dando un tic en el ojo.

Salgo y me dirijo a mi oficina, en cuanto entro me dirijo al baño y... Mi padre tiene razón, asusto, maldita sea ¡En verdad asusto! Ush, saco el peine de mi bolso y lo comienzo a peinar nuevamente, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura y azul, regularmente se ve fantastico, pero hoy claramente no fue su dia, termino de cepillarlo y veo la hora, son las 10:53 a.m. es hora de ir ala sala de juntas.

En cuanto llego mi papá ya esta ahí, esperamos un par de minutos y enseguida pasa la secretaria anunciando a nuestras visitas, al parecer solo son el padre y el hijo, me levanto, y volteo lentamente esperando encontrarme con unos nerds como es común, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve.

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, soy nueva asi que les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran en los comentarios sus opiniones o puntos de vista, estare subiendo el proximo capitulo en estos días, dejen review porfi. Los quiere.**

**Val.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ambos eran increiblemente guapos, tanto el padre que al parecer no habia desperdiciado sus años de vida en nada que no fuera ser increiblemente guapo, el Sr. Ouiji era alto, bien constituido pero sin excederse, moreno, cabellos negros y tenia ese porte tan particular de elegancia sumado con rudeza, y era realmente intimidante, y cuando deje de enfocarme en el mire a su acompañante y al igual que al primero le dí una rapida repasada, bajo de estatura, moreno, musculoso pero no tanto como el primero, cabellos negros y rostro muy bello, talvez bello no sea bueno para describirlo pero asi lo vi yo, apuesto que nos volveremos grandes amigos.

- Buenos días, Briefs.- Dijo el que supongo es el Sr. Ouiji con su poderosa voz.

- Buenos días, que bueno que estan aquí, antes que nada les quiero presentar a mi hija y heredera, Bulma Briefs.- Dijo amablemente mi papá.

-Buenos días, soy Bulma, pueden llamarme... Emmm Bulma.- Les dedique mi sonrisa más linda, apuesto que les gusto, por dios ¡Soy La Gran Bulma Briefs! ¿A quien no le gusto? .

- Hola, Bulma, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vegeta Ouiji, dueño de la Corporación Ouiji.- Le estreche la mano y le di un suave apreton, este señor me caia bien.

- Mucho gusto.

- Y el es mi hijo...- Al parecer le dio la palabra al chico.

- Hola Bulma, yo soy Tarble Ouiji, me da mucho gusto... conocerte, puedes llamarme Tarble.- Este chico parece un poco timido.

- Bueno ahora que ya todos nos conocemos, que les parece si pasamos a lo que nos interesa...- Dijo mi papá.

- Me parece perfecto.- Dijo el Sr. Ouiji, Tarble y yo solo asentimos. Todos tomamos asiento.

La junta se trato de todo lo que me explico mi padre anteriormente, el convenio y la talvez futura fusión, la junta duro aproximadamente una hora, en cuanto termino mi papá y el Sr. Ouiji comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, o más bien mi papá comenzo a hablar solo, el Sr. Ouiji al parecer no es muy hablador...

- Asi que él es el chico que dejamos de ver cuando tenia solo un año ¿eh?.- Pregunto mi papá. Esperen... ¿A quien dejaron de ver...?.

- No, el es mi hijo menor, nacio tres años despues de que partieras con tu embarazada esposa.- Dijo el Sr. Ouiji. Bueno, al parecer tiene un hijo un año mayor que yo.

- Ah, con razón, me parecia demasiado joven para tener más de 20, jejeje.- Bah, a mi tambien me parecia muy pequeño.

- Y su hijo el mayor... Emmm ¿Quien... Es?.- Dije yo. Creo que noto mi mirada esperanzada, porque me contesto.

- Su nombre es Vegeta Ouiji, como su padre.- Machismo a la vista.- Es un año mayor que tu y en este momento se encuentra en la cumbre de tecnologia en la Capital del Sur.- Ush seguro es un nerd de lo peor, ha de ser feo y flacido, iu ya lo visualice. Todos me miran, debo de dejar de hacer caras raras, lo solucionare.

- Eso es genial, yo queria asistir pero no pude.- Claro, tenia que venir a esta junta importante, y mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Milk, no podia dejarla sola en un dia tan unico.

- Al parecer Vegeta se la esta pasando de lo mejor por alla, el tema principal iba a ser la nanotecnologia.- Dijo Tarble. ¡¿Nanotecnologia?! Mi campo favorito, maldicion, al diablo la junta y Milk, si ubiera sabido antes me ubiera largado y he comenzado a divagar de nuevo...

- Bueno, Briefs, asi quedamos.- ¿Que? ¿Me perdi de algo?.- Por cierto como Anko, mi esposa, no pudo venir me obligo a invitarlos a ti y a tu familia a comer a nuestra nueva casa, el sabado, a ella le agradaria que asistieran, te dejo la dirección.

- Muchas gracias Vegeta, ahí estaremos.- Mire a mi papá con cara confundida. ¡¿Estaremos?! Asi es la cosa, a mis padres les agrada tomar decisiones por mi ush.

Ya que todos nos despedimos, me quede con mi papá a solas, y el me dijo que me podía retirar, al parecer eso era lo unico importante que iba a haber hoy. Me despedi de mi papá y me retire del lugar, definitivamente esto de estar en la empresa no me agrada mucho, era mejor cuando solo me encontraba en los talleres diseñando prototipos..- Ay...- Suspire. Me gustaria regresar ahí, la carrera que pege esta mañana si que me canso, y me puso de mal humor tambien, lo bueno esque ya se como solucionarlo. Antes de llegar a mi auto me lo pense mejor, creo que me gustaria caminar un rato, me subi en mi auto y conduje hacia el centro comercial que esta a solo unas cuadras de la Corporación, me estacione de nuevo y baje, pronto me encontre dentro del centro comercial, suspire, este ambiente me hacia falta, me diriji hacia las boutiques de ropa, mi lugar favorito, y compre mucha de ella, blusas, jeans, vestidos, ropa interior, despues de eso me diriji con todas mis compras a un local de comida, tengo ganas de una deliciosa hamburgesa, cualquiera que me viera pensaria que solo como lechuga y agua, pero lo que no saben es que las hamburgesas son mi delirio. Despues de comer decidi que era hora de regresar a casa, antes de subir a mi auto cambio de opinión, prefiero ir a dar un paseo caminando, asi que, guarde mis cosas y sali a la calle, era un dia tranquilo un poco nublado, perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, camine unas cuantas cuadras, e iba a cruzar la ultima calle antes de llegar al parque central, cuando a un idiota se le ocurrio pasar con su estupido auto deportivo, menos mal que lo vi antes, se detuvo dos cuadras y bajo como si nada, maldito canalla ¡¿Que le sucede?! Acaso no se dio cuenta que estubo apunto de atropellar a la mujer más hermosa de Capital del oeste, una Bulma enfurecida cruzo esas dos calles y se dirigio hasta él

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA?!.-Le dije amablemente, claro los modales de señorita ante todo.

- ¡MALDITA VIEJA LOCA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME?!.- Me acaba de gritar, ¡A mí! ¡La Gran Bulma Briefs!.

- ¡¿COMO QUE COMO?! ¡ESTUBISTE A PUNTO DE ATROPELLARME, IDIOTA!.- Le aclare, ush como puede existir gente sin modales.

-¡Ah!, tu eres la loca de hace dos cuadras.- Se tranquilizo, sonrio y me dijo.- No es mi culpa que existan personas tan estupidas que no se fijan al cruzar la calle.- Y camino hacia lo que parecia ser un edificio del tamaño de la Corporación Capsula.

- ¡GRRR, AHHHHH!.- Lo segui.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI?!.- Le arroje mi bolso a la espalda, pero eso no detuvo, luego lo intente detener, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo volteo y me dio la mirada más fría que nunca nadie me habia dado, no habia notado lo intimidante que era este tipo, supongo que era por mi furia. Un hombre fortachon de casi 2 metros se nos acerco.

- ¿Ocurre algo joven? ¿Esta chica viene con usted?.-Me miro con hostilidad, pero a mi no me iba a amedrentar y yo tambien le di mi mejor mirada de odio.

-No, esta chica es una loca que me ha estado siguiendo, sacala de aqui, ya me tiene arto.- Le ordeno al fortachon y justo antes de que el troll me tocara pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara,¡Ah!, ¡maldito!.

- ¡¿Oiga que le pasa?! ¡Suelteme! ¡Si no me suelta lo demandare!.- Claramente escuche las risas provenientes del canalla que ordeno que me sacaran.- ¡Y tú! ¡Me las pagaras, ya lo veras! ¡Esta humillación no sera nada comparado con lo que hare!.- Le grite, pero eso no hizo que cambiara si semblante.

- Eso se puede tomar como amenaza.- Me contesto el troll.

- ¡Piensen lo que quieran!, y ¡Ya suelteme!.- Literalmente me arrojo afuera del edificio.

- Sera mejor que deje de hacer escandalo y que se marche, de lo contrario tendra que enfrentar un proceso legal.- Y se adentro de nuevo al edificio.

- ¡VAYASE A LA MIERDA!.- Y me large de ahí, no vale la pena gastar palabras con neandertales.- ¡Mierda! Mi bolso.- Estaba tan furiosa que al regresar no note que alguien venia en mi dirección y choque... Choque con un torso tan tonificado, tan perfecto, estaba apunto de caer pero unos fuertes brazon me sostubieron, la posición en la que me tenia atrapada para evitar la caida ubiera sido perfecta en otra situación, con menos personas mirandonos y con menos luz, estaba tan absorta en mi lujuria cuando una majestuosa voz me hablo.

- Hey, ¿Estas bien?.- Me dijo con una voz que no necesitaria estar acompañada de un fisico tan fenomenal para sacar muchos orgasmos.

- E-Eh... Si-si... Yo... Estoy bien...- No podia dejar de mirar ese torso.

- Que bueno.- Esa voz, de nuevo haciendo lo suyo.- Porque es hora de que dejes de babear y tomes esto que me arrojaste hace un rato, tonta.- Algo se rompio en mi fantasía, esa voz ya la habia escuchado antes. Diriji mi mirada hacia arriba y me encontre con unos grandes y pefectos ojos onix mirandome, esos ojos...

- ¡Sueltame, imbecil!.- Porsupuesto, es el idiota que casi me atropella, le arranque mi bolso de esas manos... Esas manos... Mierda.

- Vaya, por un momento crei que lo de antes habia sido producto de un ataque de furia, pero veo que eres asi de amargada siempre.- ¿Me acaba de llamar amargada?.

- Y yo veo que tu tambien eres el imbecil que crei que eras, aunque yo no lo dude, lo crei desde el principio.- Le dije altaneramente, ush ¿pero quien se cree este imbecil?.

- Eres una loca, no vale la pena discutir con una vulgar como tu.- Me dio una mirada que indicaba que era mucho mejor que yo, se giro y se fue, estaba apunto de seguirlo cuando escuche...

- ¿Bulma... Eres tu?.

**Bueno hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, gracias a quien me dejo comentario me hacen muy feliz, ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y si no igualmente no me opongo a las criticas, espero poder subir dentro de poco el proximo capítulo que ya casi lo tengo terminado... En fin, gracias por leer y porfis dejen review. Los quiere.**

**Val.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa *-***

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme ppr el graaan retraso que tube en volver a actualizar, la verdad es que ya tenia escrito este capitulo y la mitad del capitulo 4, pero sinceramente no habia tenido el tiempo para subirlo, y los pocos ratos que tube lo olvide por completo, lo siento. Ahora quiero agredecerles por sus comentarios, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo :***

CAPITULO 3

Siento a todos demasiado cerca, como si estubieran casi sobre mí, con sus irritantes voces y molestas preguntas, todas sus miradas me estaban artando y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lo soportaria más, estas cumbres de tecnologia son enrealidad bastante buenas y puedo decir que ha valido la pena venir, pero todo en mí con respecto a socializar tiene un limite que por cierto, ya esta siendo rebasado, he decidido salir de aqui, ¿A donde me dirijo?, desgraciadamente no al lugar al que quisiera regresar, mis padres se acaban de mudar a la molesta Capital del Oeste, el lugar más ruidoso de todo el jodido universo y aunque al principio trate de resistirme a como diera lugar me amenazaron, ¡A mí! Y yo no tube ninguna maldita opción más que aceptar.

_Flash Back..._

_Me desperte antes de que saliera el sol como todos lo días, listo para iniciar el dia, me levante e inmediatamente me dirigi a la ducha, en cuanto sali me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento, soy un amante de las artes marciales, no habria otra forma de iniciar de mejor manera mi día, y baje a la planta baja hacia el gimnasio, en cuanto entre me puse a hacer mis estiramientos y a practicar un poco mis tacticas de combate, despues de un par de horas volvi a subir a mi habitacion a darme una segunda ducha, odio sentir el sudor y la suciedad en mi piel, abrí la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua me callera en la cara, he estado pensando seriamente en conseguir mi propio espacio con esto me refiero a un departamento, un lugar en el que no tenga que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya estoy arto de que mis padres me jodan cada vez que llego tarde de alguna fiesta porque según ellos daña mi imagen y por supuesto la imagen de la empresa al aparecer mi cara al dia siguiente anunciando mis "aventuras" como ellos las llaman, a mis 22 años me encuentro dirigiendo la Vicepresidencia de una de las más importantes empresas de la Capital del Norte la Corporación Ouiji y salir a divertirme al parecer hace cuestionar su seriedad, pero de igual manera si no salgo me inventan historias asi que ¿Que puedo hacer yo?. Pero claro, mis estupidos padres no lo ven asi pfff aveces pueden ser un verdadero incordio._

_Al salir de la ducha, me seque y me puse un traje negro que ya tenia preparado con antelación, hoy abra una junta directiva muy importante en la empresa, mi padre lleva meses pensando en cambiar la sede de la Corporación Ouiji a la Capital del Oeste, y hoy al fin dara el anuncio oficial, al parecer dentro de poco no tendre que ser yo el que se mude eso me hace sonreir de satisfacción, bajo a desayunar como todos los días y cuando llego a la mesa me siento dispuesto a comenzar a comer, el desayuno transcurrio tranquilo, aproveche para recordarle a mis padres que hoy por la tarde partire hacia la Capital del Sur a la cumbre de la tecnologia, ellos asintieron dandome a entender que no lo habian olvidado, estaba a punto de retirarme con destino hacia la empresa para hacer unos asuntos antes de la junta cuando mi padre me detuvo._

_- Vegeta espera.- Me dijo, y no tube más opción que esperar a ver con que me salia._

_- ¿Que sucede? ¿Ahora que hice?.- Le dije, seguro me van a decir sobre lo que paso ayer en la fiesta de Raditz._

_- Cariño esto es importante, queremos darte un anuncio.- Me dijo mi madre con el mismo tono dulce que usa cuando va a decir algo que talvez no me vaya a agradar y eso me hizo mirarlos con sospecha, entrecerre los ojos y mire a mi madre ella me mantuvo la mirada, luego mire a mi padre estos dos se traian algo entre manos, y al final queria asegurarme de que Tarble tampoco lo sabia asi que lo mire y me aparto la vista, eso quiere decir que el si sabe..._

_- Vegeta, sabras que hemos decidido cambiar la sede de la Corporación a la Capital del Oeste.- Hablo mi padre y yo asentí.- Nosotros nos mudaremos para alla, pero no estamos seguros de que sepas que haras tu... Por eso te queremos aclarar antes de que te vayas a la cumbre que por ningún motivo te vas a quedar aqui, tu vendras a vivir a la Capital del Oeste con nosotros, no discutas no tienes más opción que aceptar.- Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba._

_- ¡Porsupuesto que no ire! ¡Me niego!.- Le aclare a mi padre, no soy un niño al que le puede decir que hacer o que no hacer._

_- ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Además no tienes más opción que venir con nosotros!.- Si creia que con eso iba a dar mi brazo a torcer estaba muy equivocado._

_- ¡Porsupuesto que la tengo! ¡Soy mayor de edad y gano el sueldo suficiente como para mantenerme a mi solo y a veinte personas más si me lo propongo! ¡No puedes obligarme a largarme con ustedes! ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para impedir que me quede aquí!.- Estaba furioso, ¿Acaso no se cansan de tratar de dominar mi existencia?._

_- Vegeta, de acuerdo tienes razón.- ¿Que es esto? Entrecerre la mirada hacia él, algo olia mal._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?.- Aun estaba furioso, sin embargo tenia que tranquilizarme y averiguar cúal era su retorcido plan para obligarme a ir con ellos._

_- Quiero decir que puedes quedarte aqui si asi lo deseas..._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero si te quedas aqui tendras que buscarte un lugar en donde vivir.- Sonrei de medio lado._

_- No hay problema._

_- Y tambien otro trabajo, uno en donde acepten pagarte la cantidad que yo te pago para darte los lujos a los que estas acostumbrado y uno en el que te acepten con una carta de mala recomendación de una de las empresas más importantes e influyentes de la capital.- Vi su rostro de satisfacción, ¡maldita sea! Debi de haber suponido en ningun jodido momento me dejarian en paz..._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

Aún sigo pensando que deberian de haber cambiado la sede a la Capital del Este, es un lugar más tranquilo y la gente de ahi es considerablemente menos fastidiosa, ya he visitado la Capital del Oeste un par de veces antes y definitivamente no es mi lugar favorito, sin embargo ahora resulta que tendre que regresar y no de visita, que fastidio.

Pienso si talvez le deberia de avisar a mis padres que voy para alla pero mejor no les dire nada, ellos me esperan hasta dentro de tres dias y ayer que hable con mi madre me comento sobre una junta importante que tendra mi padre con el presidente de una empresa llamada "Corporación Capsula" y si le digo que llego mañana me va a querer presionar para que asista y sinceramente ya he aguantado a la cantidad de gente necesaria por el resto del mes. En cuanto llego al hotel en el que me esaba hospedando me doy una ducha y me pongo una playera y mi pantalon para dormir no dormiria desnudo en el cuarto de un hotel si no vale la pena hacerlo en cuanto me acuesto en la gran cama de la suite me quedo dormido. Al dia siguiente me despierto antes de que salga el sol como de costumbre, me doy una ducha y despues ordeno al servicio a la habitacion que me traigan un desayuno ligero, nunca me ha sentado bien comer antes de abordar un vuelo, pero comp este durara varias horas hago una excepción en lo que se tardan en traerlo me dedico a guardar todas mis pertenencias en las maletas mas tarde escucho que tocan a la puerta seguro debe de ser el servicio a la habitación, abro y efectivamente son ellos con mi desayuno en cuanto se marchan me lo como y despues de asegurarme que no olvido nada parto hacia el aeropuerto espero que tengan boletos de primera clase disponibles ya que no hice reservación con anterioridad. Llego al aeropuerto y pido un boleto de primera hacia la Capital del Oeste y resulta que si tienen, me dirijo a la sala de espera, aun falta 1 hora para que salga el vuelo.

Me debi de haber perdido en mis pensamientos porque en cierto momento escucho la segunda llamada para abordar el vuelo con destino a la Capital del Oeste, me levanto y me dirijo a seguridad para la inspección y más tarde abordo el avión, estando arriba solo me dedico a pensar mientras veo el paisaje atravez de la ventanilla, ¿Que demonios se supone que hare en la ciudad que más detesto en el mundo? Ya se, dirigir la vicepresidencia de la Corporación como lo he hecho desde hace ya un año pero maldición toda mi vida esta en la Capital del Norte, no conozco a nadie de la Capital del Oeste y no estoy interesado en conocer a nadie allí, todos son demasiado ruidosos e irritanteso.

En algún momento del vuelo debí de haberme quedado dormido porque en cuanto desperte ya estaban dando indicaciones de abrocharse el cinturon de seguridad y prepararse para el aterrizaje, cuando sali del aeropuerto vi a unos periodistas hacercandose peligrosamente a mí, debieron de haberse enterado de lo que sucedio en la fiesta de Raditz, ¡joder!.

- ¡Joven Vegeta!...

- ¡Ouiji!..

- ¡Joven Ouiji... Es verdad que usted asistio a la desastrosa fiesta de Raditz!...

- ¡¿Es verdad que tubo sexo con otros hombres...?!

- ¡Joven Vegeta!

- ¡Vegeta, ¿Cual es el motivo de su cambio de residencia?!...

- ¡Vegeta, creiamos que tu aun residirias en la Capital del Norte!

- ¡Cuentanos lo sucedido en la fiesta de Raditz!

- ¡Si, dinos que paso!...

Maldición en este lugar las personas son mucho más escandalosas y exageradas, vaya preguntas más fantasiosas quieren que responda, ahora me doy cuenta que librarse de la prensa en este lugar no sera tan facil como en la Capital del Norte, demonios porque carajo mi padre tuvo que elegir la ciudad más loca para venir a vivir...

- ¡Oye, Vegeta!.- Esa voz... La reconoceria donde fuera.- ¡Idiota, por aca!.- Voltie, era ella, como pude salí del gentio que me rodeaba, sin embargo eso no impidio que me siguieran.- ¡Sube! ¡Rapido!.

- ¡Vegeta...! ¿Quien es ella?...

- ¡¿Es tu novia?!... ¿O otra de tus amigitas?...

- ¡Joder! ¡Pero que atrevidos!.- Ya me tenian fastidiado.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Ay, Vegeta ¿ahora que hiciste?.- Me dijo 18 con voz divertida.

- Callate, 18.- Le dije.

- ¡Jajajaja!, es que ¿Cuando dejaras de ser uno de los hombrecillos más codiciados de la sociedad? Veras que si te casas estos espectaculos que das dejaran de pasar...

- ¡Jennifer Alice Gero! ¿Podrías dejar de decir tanta estupidez?, no es posible que apenas nos volvamos a ver comienzes a joderme.

- Ay, Vegeta, veo que despues de 5 años sin vernos sigues conservando ese buen sentido del humor.- Y solto una gran carcajada.

- Ah si claro, hablando de eso... ¿Que rayos haces aqui? Hace 6 años que venimos con Raditz y tu hermano dijiste que nunca volverias, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?.- En realidad tenia mucha curiosidad por saber, si yo no queria regresar ella estaba más reacia a hacerlo.

- El amor, mi querido Veggie, el amor hace cambiar de parecer hasta al más testarudo.

- ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Ahora fue mi turno de reirme.- ¿No me digas que alguien logro engatuzarte.- Me dirigio su mejor mirada de odio.

- Vegeta no podemos solo andar girando en circulos, dime la maldita dirección del jodido lugar al que quieres que te lleve, si no te juro que te saco de una patada en el culo de mi auto.- Claro, la tactica de cambio de tema.

- Hmp.- Revise mis bolsillos para sacar el papel en donde anote la dirección de mi nuevo hogar.- Ten llevame a este lugar.- Le di el papel.

- Este lugar... Hmmm... Es una zona residencial muy exclusiva... ¡Vegeta! ¿Te estas mudando para aca? ¿Es eso posible?.- Me dio una mirada de divertida incredulidad.

- Dejame, no fue idea mia, ¿Que no sabes que la nueva sede de la Corporación Ouiji es ahora aqui?.- Rode los ojos.

- Jajaja porsupuesto que si lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe... Solo que crei que al fin te soltarian la correa.- Desgraciada.

- ¡Callate maldita imbecil! ¡No soy un jodido perro, insecto!.

- Hey Veggie, calma tu odio.

- Y deja de llamarme Veggie de una jodida vez.

- Ya, ya, ya de acuerdo, no me odies. Mira ya casi llegamos a tu casa, es esa de ahí la más grande.

- Ya se, boba.

- Ay, bueno ya bajate que ya he perdido mucho tiempo trayendote a casa sano y salvo.- Tome mis maletas y me baje.

- Hmp, gracias por traerme, loca.- Me gire y estaba apunto de caminar hacia la verja cuando 18 me hablo.

- ¡Ah, por cierto, Vegeta!.- Solo gire me dio cuerpo para escuchar que queria.- Alrato 17 y yo venimos a cenar contigo y con tus papis.- Arranco dando carcajadas y se fue.

- ¡LOCA!

- Cariño... ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad esque estoy muy emocionada escribiendo el proximo capitulo que ya lo tengo tambien casi listo, hmmm he estado pensando y pensando mucho, lo que sucede esque se me esta ocurriendo otra idea para comenzar a hacer otro fic sinceramente por mero placer propio... Tal vez dentro de unos dias puedan ver el primer capitulo de esa otra historia por aqui, pero bueno... Actualizo nuevamente dentro de unos poquitos días, los quiere.**

**Val.**


End file.
